Evil Always Turns
by tia.f
Summary: Trailer inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Evil will always turn**

Gabriella montez(vanessa hudgens)...

Full wizard, quarter evil half normal.

Selena montez(selena gomez)...

Full wizard,quarter evil half normal.

Troy bolton(zac efron)...

Mortal, normal-if you call being a jerk normal.

Chad danforth(corbin blue).

Mortal,(same as troy).

Taylor mekessie(monique coleman).

Mortal, smart, populaur and a couple with chad...

Nick montez(nick jonas).

Wizard in training ...

Joe montez (joe jonas).

Full wizard...

* * *

Intro

Basicially gabriella is a wizard no mortal knows she is one, until one day the rule was taken out that no one mortal would know so now east high knows now no one messes with the montez's.

A/N:All montezes are evil(quarter evil) and kevin is not included unless needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Trailer intro

Basically Gabriella is a wizard no mortal knows she is one, until one day the rule was taken out that no one mortal would know so now east high knows now no one messes with the montez's.

This spell changed the Montez's life it would reveal not only that there wizards but there power to defeat.

1...

No mortal would no until now every spell we do it will last...

2...

Together as one we share our power

3...

Gabriella Montez!

4...

Selena Montez!

5...

Nick Montez!

6...

Joe Montez!

7...

The mortals will come to know what we all know

8...9...10

Every shall know!!!.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning, east high...

Whispers filled the hall as the Montez's entered never mind that they arewizards but they can defeat.

*A cheerleader walked by and hit Gabriella on the arm which made her lose balance.*

**Jane the cheerleader: oops! Sorry Montez.**

Gabriella: A girl with no manners should be taught a lesson give her the behind of a freak!

*Whoosh swift power came out of her hands and fell on her behind.*

Everybody turned to see... AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!...my ASS!!!

Gabriella: sorry. *she laughed as she got high 5s from her brother and she walked to her locker*

Selena: that was so funny, are you going to turn her back?

Gabriella: maybe it's hard to tell *she said with laughs in between.

Selena: you have to teach me that spell that would go well with my studies...

Gabriella: sure I'll teach you later. *Taylor walked up to her so did Harper (**JENIFER STONE)***

**Taylor: hey gabs & Selena, I heard what you did to Jane so funny!!*as she was talking Chad came up to her and gave her a greet and a hug ***

**Chad: hi....err...Um...Gabs...I...Mean Gabriella and err...Selena *he said scared and stuttering***

*Gabriella glared with fire in her eyes as her quarter evil kicked in *

Selena: Gabriella don't! *she grabbed her arm*

**Gabriella: don't worry.*she shakes her head knowing what was going on***

Gabriella : it's okay Chad you have nothing to be worried about your on my side.

**Chad: Right! *he said with confidence***

**Then...**

***troy came up to them***

**Troy: look Montez just because your powerful doesn't mean Ur the best but i want to compromise.**

Gabriella: alright I'm listening.

**Troy: look if our side and your side join it will make us so powerful we will control everything.**

Gabriella: alright I agree but first**.**

***she sees a geek with books and pushes his books down***

Gabriella: ha...hahaha that feels good goodbye geek.

*geek runs away*

**Everybody: woah! That was weird coming from Gabriella...**

Gabriella: yeah...

*bell rings*

**Guest starring...**

**Jenifer stone (even though no lines were gives)**

**A/N:bold=mortal ( may be mistakes sometimes )**

**Normal=wizard **


	4. Chapter 4

*Bell rings*

Everybody: let's go.

Home room...

Darbus: blah... we have special news to give students some may know... blah

Gabriella Montez, selena Montez, nick Montez and Joe Montez are special people they have powers that come with them.

Jane: yeah yeah so what *looks at her behind*

Gabriella: I wouldn't be saying that do you want a bigger behind.

*class laughs *

Jane: no...Um...no...Err... *she stutters*

Gabriella: good I thought so.

*snickers ran through the class*

*darbus talked on and on *

*Bell rings*

Speaker:students have free day today however must stay within the school grounds.

Everyone:yeah!

Nick:good time to practice my singing

Gabriella:ill help with miley ,selena and demi okay?.

Nick:see you at the usual k.

At the music room...

Miley=Word is just a word to you mean what they say.

Nick=and love isn't love till you give it way

Miley=we all got to give

Nick=Yeah something to give

Miley=to make a change

Chorus

All=Send it of

Selena=On an on

All=Just one that can heal another

Selena-Be apart

All=Reach your heart

All=Just one spark starts a fire, with one little action the chain reaction will never stop

Selena=Make a strong, shine a light and send it off.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella=Just smile

Joe=Just smile

And the world will smile along with you

Joe=There's a small act of love was meant for one to become two

Miley=If we take the chances

Nick= to change circumstances imagine all we can do if we

All=Send it off

Selena=On and on

All=Just one that can heal another

All=be apart

Selena=Be apart

All=Reach to your heart

Selena-Reach your heart

All=One spark starts a fire

All=With one in election the chain reaction will never stop

All=Make a strong shine a light and send it off

Selena=Oooh send it off...

All=There's power in all the choices we make so I am starting now there's not a moment to wait.

Selena=A word is just a word to you mean what you say

Selena & Kevin =And love is not love till you give it away...

All-Send it off

Selena=On and on

All=Just one that can heal another

All=be apart

Selena=be apart

All.

Just one sparks starts a fire

With one little action the chain reaction will never stop

Make a strong, shine a light and send it off

Send it off

Senddd it off

On and on

Just one that can heal another

Be apart

Be apart

Reach your heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction

Will never stop

Make a strong shine a light and send it off

Shine a light and send it off

Shine a light and send it off


End file.
